


Just Another Diner

by Winchesterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stop at a diner during a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Diner

It had been one of those long drives that had taken everything out of them and Dean was just glad when they stopped in for a bite to eat. Finally. God. Sam was driving him nuts with all the hunting that he was driving them through and when he finally managed to drag his brother into the diner he slid into the booth, glancing over at him. “Dude, seriously – get that look off your face. It’s not like grabbin’ something here is gonna give you a heart attack with all the healthy crap that you eat,” Dean teased and grinned at his brother.

“That’s not the point Dean, we have to be out hunting that werewolf,” Sam said and gave his brother one of those kicked puppy looks.

“Come on man, we gotta get somethin’ down first. Otherwise that wolf’s gonna be on our asses and chompin’ our hearts out because we’re gonna be running on low.” Dean sighed and grabbed the menu, looking over the food before he flipped right to the desert section. He grinned and licked his lips as he saw the assortment of pies they had. This place wasn’t that bad after all. “Dude they’ve got that pie that you like,” Dean smirked and pointed it out.

“Dean... I haven’t eaten that since I was a kid and you made me,” Sam said as he looked at the pie that Dean was pointing out.

Dean frowned and his brows pulled together as he looked at the pie again and sighed, closing the menu. “Okay then Einstein… what are you gonna get off the desert menu?”

“Nothing. Dean, come dude, we can just get somethin’ on the run and head out,” Sam sighed. He really didn’t want to talk about deserts because if Dean got him talking about them then he was going to start wanting to eat everything off the desert menu and there was a reason that he steered clear of it – because Dean had a fetish for him scarfing down any sweets he could get into Sam’s mouth… much less on his body.

Dean just raised his brows and smiled when the cute brunette waitress came over and gave her one of those charming smiles that always drove his brother mad when he used it on anyone but him. And on cue, it received an eye roll from Sam and a sigh that Dean could hear and the deliberate noise that his brother made on the other side of the table. “Hey sweetheart… we’ll take an apple pie and one of those chocolate ones there for Sasquatch.” She scribbled the order down and looked between the boys before heading off to get them their slices and came back, placing them on the table in front of Dean. The smile on Dean’s face spoke volumes when he pushed the chocolate pie over to Sam and gave him a lift of his brows before licking his lips and grabbing his own fork.

“Fine… just this slice and then we’re leaving, deal?” Sam asked as he gave into his brother. There was no use fighting it. Either way Dean always got what he wanted and he knew that this slice and this diner wasn’t going to be the last of it. And eventually, Dean would come back to the motel with an assortment of sweets to lick off of him himself. Not that he minded, but when they had a hunt there were people that needed to be taken care of and his dick wasn’t included in that. Unfortunately.

“Deal, now dig in,” Dean said and started eating his slice. The first piece that slid into his mouth was warm and rich – which drew out a moan as he chowed it down. God he loved pie and he looked up to Sam, expectantly. He knew that he had a fetish when his brother ate sweets, but it was because of the sounds that left Sam’s mouth when he did that always got Dean trying to feed it to him.

Sam sighed and fiddled with the pie as he looked down at it before cutting a piece with his fork and then lifting it to his lips – closing his mouth around the chocolaty goodness. It was a burst of flavor in his mouth that he didn’t always allow himself to have and his eyes fluttered closed, tilting his head back and let out a soft, whimpering sound of pleasure at the rich taste in his mouth. Maybe he shouldn’t deny himself these things that often after all.

Dean watched, green eyes heating and he licked his lips as he grinned, knowing that getting through the two pieces of pies was going to take more willpower than they had combined and by the end of it, they’d be hauling each other off to a motel room rather than that research that Sam was pressing him to do. Which had been his plan all along. “That’s my boy,” he breathed with a small grin, that whiskey voice slipping lower than his normal tone before he indulged himself in another piece of his own apple pie.


End file.
